The present invention relates to a fuel injector for an internal combustion engine.
The present invention is advantageously applied to controlling an electromagnetic injector in a direct petrol injection system, to which the following description will make explicit reference without consequently restricting the general scope thereof.
Currently available injectors for direct petrol injection are relatively costly and of complicated construction.
EP1076175 discloses a fuel injector with a valve body having an inlet, an outlet, and an axially extending fuel passageway from the inlet to the outlet, an armature located proximate the inlet of the valve body, a needle valve operatively connected to the armature, a valve seat proximate the outlet of the valve body, and a swirl generator disk located proximate the valve seat; the swirl generator disk having at least one slot extending tangentially from a central aperture. A flat guide disk having a first surface, a second surface adjacent the flat swirl generator disk, a guide aperture, and at least one fuel passage having a wall extending between the first surface and the second surface; the wall includes an inlet, an outlet, and a transition region between the inlet and the outlet that defines a cross-sectional area of the at least one passage. The transition region is provided by a surface of the wall, and the surface of the wall is configured to gradually change the direction of fuel flowing from the fuel passageway of a valve body to the flat swirl generator disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,646 discloses a fuel injector comprising a main tubular body provided with at least one through duct that terminates in a spray nozzle adapted to atomise the fuel contained in the through duct, a shutter member moving axially in this through duct from and to a closed position in which the shutter member is disposed in abutment on the spray nozzle closing it off in such a way as to prevent any discharge of fuel, and lastly a hydraulic damper adapted to brake the shutter member during its return to the above-mentioned closed position
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,107 discloses an assembling method of a fuel injection valve for fuel injection into an internal combustion engine, the fuel injection valve including a cylindrical valve body having a fuel passage therein and a through-hole made in a direction of the axis thereof and a cylindrical nozzle coupled to the valve body and having a plurality of injection holes for dividing the fuel exited from the through-hole into a plurality of parts and for injecting the divided fuel parts into the engine. The assembling method comprises the steps of coupling the nozzle to the valve body, rotating the valve body relative to the nozzle, and stopping the rotation of the valve body when the through-hole takes a desirable position relative to the injection holes and fixedly securing the nozzle to the valve body. Preferably, an end portion of the valve body is tapered conically and the nozzle has at least one edge portion at its inside so that the edge portion comes into contact with the tapered portion when the nozzle is coupled to the valve body, the edge portion being made of a material which is deformed non-elastically in response to application of a force. The edge portion is crushed flat when the nozzle is coupled to the valve body.
The object of the present invention is to produce a fuel injector for an internal combustion engine that does not have the above-stated disadvantages and, in particular, is simple and economic to produce.